


alien abduction

by kakegu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Forced, M/M, Self Fucking, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakegu/pseuds/kakegu
Summary: Derek is kidnapped by aliens who study him in a very different way





	alien abduction

Derek was doing his night tour of the forest, each member of the pack had to travel the territory every night. He was walking, seeing and smelling to make sure that no creature there entered the reserve.

When he arrived at the lake, he thought how everything was calmer, there were not so many creatures that wanted to kill them. 

The sky was clear and the moon reflected in the lake. When Derek looked at the sky, a very powerful light blinded him. when he opened his eyes the only thing he could see was a white light in the entire room. He tried to move but could not, he was motionless and floating. 

He could hear noises in the distance, but no sound that could identify. He thought about how the hunters captured him so fast?. 

He saw a shadow approaching him, when he could do it right he was a kind of giant slime. He could see through him what he believed was his organs. The creature made noises but Derek was unable to understand what he wanted. 

Suddenly he heard something activating. "The universal translator is already activated"  he heard another voice. 

The creature near him started talking "Hello human, we have brought you to our ship to study you".

Derek was trying to break free while screaming" Let me go, monsters are not going to cut me". A robotic tentacle approached Derek's neck and injected him with a substance. "We are not monsters, I think you call us aliens".

Another alien approached, he seemed a little smaller, he brought an artifact with which he seems to control everything.

The biggest slime spook," my name is Kelp and he is Yavin, my assistant ".

Derek began to feel weak and stopped resisting, "the drug is not dangerous, we are scientists and we want to study humans", said Kelp.

They could grow tentacles of his body and one began to touch Derek's clothes "his skin is weird sir".

"That's not his skin, we know that is a form of protection against the environment". Kelp created a tentacle of his body and used the control tool to disappear Derek's clothes. He was naked showing his muscles and his big cock. 

Yavin began to touch his body with his tentacles, His ass was pinched and slapped, his nipples tweaked, even his cock. Every touch of the alien brought a wave of pleasure to Derek, he started to get hard. 

"What is that sir? it is taking out a liquid", he rolled the cock with his tentacle, it slid up to the head and pierced his dick. Derek shouted under by the intrusion.

"the little information we have, it is like our shleem, but they have to put it in their body" 

"but his holes are far away sir". Kelp used the control tool and stretched Derek's body in an X. They started touching Derek's whole body until they separated their ass. "I found it sir but it seems very small". 

Derek was exalted, no one had touched his hole and less had planned to be fucked. 

"I think you need preparation, use your tentacles to open it". 

Derek felt like a small tentacle was breaking through his ass, the tentacle was a bit cold and it felt slobbery, his face strained.

The tentacle began to explore its interior until it touched its prostate, Derek moaned and shook a little.

"I think he likes it, continues" 

It soon joined more tentacles stretching his ass. Derek was trying to catch his breath. Derek’s mind blanking out as he was filled by the tentacles. 

The tentacle that pierced his cock was removed along with those of his ass. "I think he's ready sir". His rim was red and swollen, the aliens watched as the little hole slowly contracted.

Kelp took Derek's cock and began to bend it slowly. 

"Wha.. What are you doing?".

Kelp moved his balls to have better access, soon his head began to enter his hole, but he could only put part of his cock.

 "Sir I think that is not so his anatomy"

 "We are correct, look how his hole squeezes, I think his anatomy has not finished evolving. Bring me the separator".He pulled his cock out with a pop. 

 Yavin came back with a kind of hoop, "take sir".

 " wha.. What is that? , what does? "Derek was still weak from the drug.

 "It would be very difficult to explain how it works, remove but without removing" the alien started to shrink the hoop, when it was small enough he put it on the base of Derek's cock, he adjusted it. It looked like a cock ring.

He pressed the buttons on the ring. with his tentacle, he took Derek's cock and pulled him apart from his body. Derek is horrified "what did you do ?"If it were not for the drug He would be fighting again.

"Relax, part of your body is still connected to you, feel" the tentacles of the alien began to caress him, Derek began to moan, he had never felt anything like it. The alien positioned his penis in the entrance and pushed it fast. His prostate was impacted making him pant. 

"I told you that this causes you pleasure", said Kelp.

Derek’s glorious ass enveloping his dick as Kelp bore down on it with his hole. Every stroke into his ass touched his prostate giving more pleasure. 

Kelp started moving Derek's cock faster thrusting his huge cock in and out of his tight ass.

Derek lost for pleasure began to moan loudly, "please deeper". He could feel his own balls crashing in his butt. 

He came, Derek’s knot inflated, locking him in place as he came, making him yowl. Derek simply let himself cum, hard and long in his inside, eventually collapsing by the pleasure.

He woke up hours later, he was still in the lake, dressed and the sun was already rising. Had it all been a dream? He wasn't sure. He was overcome by curiosity, he reached into his jeans and touched his open hole and felt the cum still leaking out.

He put his free hand in his jacket found the alien's ring, when he got it out audio was reproduced, "thank you for helping us in our research, have a gift as thanks". 

He went quickly to his apartment, to be able to enjoy the gift.


End file.
